Rescue Me
by sammie77
Summary: An offworld mission goes wrong for SG1 and a life hangs in the balance.
1. Chapter 1

Rescue Me – Chapter 1

Major Samantha Carter stood in the briefing room at the window overlooking the gate. Her mind was fast forwarding through the last two months. Images flickered one after another. The knowledge of the Ancients being downloaded into the Colonel's mind; searching for Atlantis; attempting to contact the Asgard for help; the battle with Anubis and his apparent demise; the terror of leaving Jack behind in the dormata; his time in stasis and Sam's 'visit' with Fifth, not to mention O'Neill's resurrection. All in all, she could really use a day off!

She closed her eyes and sighed, leaning her head against the glass. She was tired…exhausted. The last two months had been entirely too stressful and she REALLY needed some downtime. But with Anubis' annihilation came new responsibilities. Already things were changing. SG-1 would never be the same. The Colonel…er General would no longer lead the team. The President had decided earlier that week that O'Neill had proven himself to be too valuable a leader to go offworld on missions and was needed to head the SGC. The promotion had been announce just the day before. Sam had no clue as to what would happen now. All she knew was that she had liked it the way it was…before the Ancients knowledge, before Anubis' attack.

A noise from behind her broke into her thoughts. She turned and saw Colonel…er General O'Neill – she MUST get used to the new title - enter the room. She jumped to attention and broke into a crisp salute.

"For cryin' out loud, Carter. It's only me," he said impatiently.

"Yes, sir," she responded, holding the salute until he returned it. She then stood rigidly at attention.

"At ease," he snapped, moving to the head of the table. She relaxed marginally, waiting for him to be seated. He glared at her and then motioned for her to take a seat.

"I'm having second thoughts about the whole 'General' thing, I tell 'ya!" He grumbled. "This morning, when I came in, Walter was waiting at the elevator with a cup of coffee, fixed just like I drink it. I want to know how he knew I was on my way down?"

"That doesn't seem too bad, sir. I wish I had somebody to do that for me!" Sam grinned. "Some days I can't find time to go to the commissary to get coffee!"

"Well, before I could say a word, he started filling me in on what was scheduled for today! It seems he has my day all planned out to the minute – and he's even giving me a bathroom break from 11:37 to 11:41 – aren't I lucky! Hope that's long enough. You know how I _love_ timetables…." O'Neill slouched in his chair dejectedly.

"Cheer up, sir. You are the only person who can run this base. You know the ins and outs of gate travel and what we will find out there. The President made the only possible choice." Sam assured him with a smile. "Although, you know I….er We will miss…."

"General! Sorry to interrupt but," Walter spoke from the doorway. "Senator Johnson is on the phone wanting to talk to you. He says it's urgent."

Ah, the life of a General! God help me!" O'Neill grimaced. "Inform Daniel and Teal'c that we will meet in the briefing room at – what time can I have a few minutes with them, Walter?" He turned to the man in question.

"13:30, sir", Walter replied.

"Inform Daniel and Teal'c that they can have exactly 6 ½ minutes beginning at 13:30. And don't be late!" He added the last as he headed into his office – his new office.

Sam leapt up as the General stood. When he disappeared into his office she let out a big sigh. I'm…er **WE** are going to miss him!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Where are Daniel and Teal'c? I told them to be here at 13:30 hours for this briefing. I need to hear the 'wonders' of PX3-578 before I approve you to go."

"I'm sure they will be here soon, sir. Daniel was buried in studying some of the artifacts that were flown here from Antarctica after you disappeared from stasis there. You know how he is…he loses track of time."

"Sounds like somebody else I know," the General muttered. Sam gave him a grin at his comment.

Before anything else could be said, Daniel Jackson and Teal'c entered the room

"Good afternoon, General," Daniel said, stressing the title while holding back a grin.

"General O'Neill," Teal'c inclined his head to Jack.

"For cryin' out loud." Jack snapped, but stopped when he saw the grins around the table. Even Teal'c almost grinned.

"Jack," Daniel laughed. "We're happy for you. You deserve this. You've earned it."

"Yeah, if you say so," O'Neill mumbled. "It's just you know how much I LOVE paperwork. Now that's all I get to do. I don't get to go offworld with you guys. I get to dot I's and cross T's. If I really live dangerously, I might get a paper cut."

A knock sounded at the door.

"In," called Jack.

"Sir, Lt. Kempson is here. Shall I send him in?" Sgt. Phillips, the General's aide asked from the doorway.

"Sure, tell him to come on in," O'Neill said, turning to the others at the table. "Captain Kempson will be joining you on this mission. I am assuming that this planet is uninhabited and that this will be a milk run per your earlier memo, Carter?"

"Yes, sir. The UAV does not show any signs of recent habitation. Sometime in the past there were people there, but it looks like it has been hundreds of years since anyone lived there." Carter replied, slipping into scientist mode.

While she was speaking, a tall dark haired young man entered the room and snapped a sharp salute to the General. When it was returned, he turned and nodded to the others in the room.

"May I present Captain Larry Kempson. He is just transferring to the SGC and will be assigned to SG-1 for a few missions." He introduced each member in turn. "I want him to learn from the best, so I'm sending him with you." Jack spoke with authority, drawing everyone's attention to himself. He then grinned at their faces. "SG-1 will remain the same with the addition of the Captain. Carter, you are now CO of SG-1. I have every faith in you," he added upon seeing her face.

Sam was surprised. She fully expected someone of higher rank to take over the flagship team after O'Neill's promotion. She knew he trusted her, but thought that the President would prefer at least a Colonel to take command.

Seeing her doubts, O'Neill spoke. "Carter, this comes directly from the President. I had planned to argue to give you command, but he was way ahead of me. Congratulations!"

Daniel and Teal'c echoed his words. Daniel grinned and winked at Sam, and Teal'c gave a pleased nod in her direction.

"Now, back to lovely PX3-578. Dazzle me with the reasons you should go there." O'Neill leaned back in his chair, waiting for the technobabble to begin. He wasn't disappointed.

Both Daniel and Sam started to speak at the same time.

"Ach!" O'Neill growled. "Carter, ladies first."

Sam gave him a mock glare and began her lecture. Moving to the screen, she clicked several buttons with the remote control and started explaining.

"Sir, the planet seems deserted. There is no evidence of recent habitation. As you can see from this footage from the UAV, this area in the mountainous region 8 clicks from the gate looks to have an old mine of some sort. At the normal rate of erosion it looks to be several hundred years since it was worked. You can see the tailings flowing down the hillside in this area, and this opening could be the mine" she said, pointing to what looked to O'Neill like dirt that had washed down the hill and a dark patch against the rocky terrain. "I'm not sure what type of mine this was, but this looks very much like some of the old Naquadah mines we've found on similar planets. I would like to check this out. It could be nothing, but I have a feeling this could be a good thing."

"OK, Dannyboy. Let's hear your spiel," O'Neill turned to face the other side of the table.

"Well, approximately 10 clicks from the gate in the other direction, there looks to be a temple of some kind. It is heavily eroded, but you can still make out some of the pillars as you can see in these pictures." He passed around a stack of photos. "This picture here shows what looks like a form of hieroglyphics, similar to those of ancient Egypt. This civilization could be kin to the ones that served the Goa'uld here on Earth. I would like to take a closer look at these to make a determination."

"Sir," Carter intervened. "We would like to split up, with Capt. Kempson and myself taking a look at the mine, and Daniel and Teal'c going to the ruins. We will camp separately for 1 night and then rv back at the gate to come home, if that's alright?"

"Teal'c you have anything to add?" O'Neill asked, eyebrows raised.

"General O'Neill, I believe that we might learn from this world, and that we should indeed go."

"How about you, Kempson. Any questions?" The General swiveled to look at Kempson, who in turn was looking at Major Carter, apparently lost in thought. "Captain, are you with us?"

"Um, yes sir. Sorry, sir. I was just thinking."

O'Neill grinned. He had seen that dreamy look on many new assignee's faces when they first met his major. "Another one bites the dust…" he thought. Shaking himself, he asked again.

"Any questions about this mission? Major Carter will be CO for this mission. I expect you to follow her orders without fail. She says jump, you do it. You don't ask how high. Do you understand?"

"Sir, yes sir'" Kempson replied, standing at attention.

O'Neill stood, and so did the others in the room.

"Departure time is 0800 hours tomorrow morning. See you then, campers!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

0800 rolled around too soon for Sam. She had barely slept in anticipation of her new assignment. CO of SG-1. Her first command. OK, her first REAL command. She had led SG-1 offworld before, but never as 'herteam'. Part of her was exhilarated and another part was terrified. She knew she could do the job, but she had usually had the Colonel as backup. It wasn't right, going out there without him. She was going to miss him – for more reasons than one…Now where did that come from? She stamped down that line of thinking and shook herself.

"Pull yourself together, Carter. He has faith in you. Now all you need to do is have faith in yourself."

She squared her shoulders and marched into the gateroom. The rest of her team… that really sounded strange…'her team' was already there. Kempson was looking decidedly green, but attempting to put on a brave face. General O'Neill was standing at the foot of the ramp talking with Daniel and Teal'c. Upon seeing her, he left off his conversation and moved towards her. She stiffened to attention, causing him to glare.

"Carter, I mean it. Stop doin' that. I'd hate to have to bust you before you even get command." The light in his eyes belied his words. Their eyes locked for several seconds and she saw his feeling of loss at not being able to go with them. The gaze held just a moment too long and she saw something else there. Concern? Fear? Affection? She couldn't put her finger on it, but something else was definitely there.

"Any additional orders, sir?" She grinned, breaking the moment.

"Just be careful. I know this PX…..whatever is uninhabited, but just watch your six. It wouldn't be the first time something slipped up and bit us in the …mikta. Report in tomorrow by 1400 hours and let me know what's going on." He softened his voice and spoke. "Keep an eye on Kempson. He's green, but his daddy is somebody big. Keep him with you, if you can."

Yes, sir," Sam replied. She was equal parts excited and sad. She waited for the General to get the ball rolling by ordering the gate to be dialed. He didn't disappoint and started the process going by nodding to the technician. As the seventh chevron locked into place, he reached out and touched Sam's arm.

"Be careful," he whispered. "Come back soon! I'll miss being with you out there" He turned on his heel and walked out of the gateroom as the wormhole erupted.

Sam looked after him a moment before turning and leading her team up the ramp. She looked to the observation booth and gave a quick salute. "I'll, er…we'll miss you being there, sir," she whispered back and stepped through the gate without another word, followed closely by 'her team'.


	4. Chapter 4

PX3-578 looked very much like Earth, at least like the southwestern US. The land was dry and dusty, with scrub like plants dotting the landscape. The gate was located on a plateau. Not to far to the east they could see a mountainous area. On the west, they could see a valley stretching as far as the eye could see. The dual suns shone brightly overhead. Nothing seemed out of place. There was no sign of danger, nothing to cause concern.

"Well, I guess this is where we split up. Daniel, you and Teal'c head out for the temple. Captain, you and I will head towards the hills over there and locate the mine. Daniel, be careful. Don't touch anything!" Sam grinned when she realized how much she sounded like the Colonel.

Daniel glared at her. "How am I supposed to do my job if I can't touch anything. Touching is part of what I do."

"OK," Sam allowed with a grin. " Just be careful WHAT you touch." She turned to Teal'c. "Keep a close eye on him. You know how he gets when he is all excited! Report in every two hours."

Daniel continued to frown at Sam, but gave her arm a gentle squeeze. "You be careful too. This really feels strange without Jack…but you will be a great leader, Sam."

She smiled at him. "Let's go, Kempson." She turned to the east and started out at a brisk pace. Kempson shook himself and hurried to catch up with her.

They had walked for a few minutes when Sam started a conversation with Kempson.

"Larry, what do you think so far?"

"Well, Major, it certainly was a wild ride!"

Sam stopped walking and looked at him. "If we're going to be working together, we need to set some rules, Rule number one - it's Sam. Not Major. You can call me Major in front of the General, but when it's just the team, Sam will do fine. Just as long as you follow my orders!" She gave him a smile to soften her words. Kempson just stared. He seemed lost in her smile. She continued.

"Second, I DO NOT cook, so you've been assigned all cooking duties while we're offworld this trip. Rank does have it's privileges!" She grinned at him, which he returned.

They hiked along in silence for a while before Sam started the conversation again. "Where are you from, Larry?"

Well, ma'am, I'm an Air Force brat. My dad was stationed all over. Germany, California, East Coast. You name it, I've probably been there. I graduated from the Academy and then was stationed in Washington."

"Really? I was at the Academy," Sam told him.

"I know," he said softly. "You're quite a legend there. Everyone has heard of you. You're like the smartest person who ever attended there! Ma'am!" He added belatedly with a deep flush on his cheeks. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound so…..

Sam blushed and, feeling sorry for him and embarrassed at his praise, quickly changing the subject. "What is your field?"

"Geology, ma'am. I've been studying your notes on naquadah for the last several months and was only hoping to get to meet you someday. This is like a dream come true." Now it was his turn to blush as he fell silent. They walked along engaging in small talk for a good part of the afternoon.

"Well, I think that's the place up above us about half a mile," Sam said, pointing. They noticed a darkened opening and started up towards it. The ground was a loose, shale-like material and it made for slow going. They would take two steps forward and slide back one. Eventually, they reached the opening.

"Feels like we've gone back in time. This looks just like the mines on the old western movies," Larry said, catching his breath.

Sam looked at the opening again and had to agree. The top was shored up by a massive timber, being held up on either side by other large timbers. The entrance yawned black and uninviting.

"Break out the flashlights," Sam instructed, lowering her pack to the ground and reaching inside. Larry followed suit. Shining her light into the opening, she noticed that the beams were weathered, but seemed sturdy.

"Let's be careful going in. I don't know how long ago this mine was in operation, but we don't want to take any chances. We'll go in one at a time and stay a little apart so if something starts to go, at least one of us will hopefully get out ok."

Larry nodded in agreement and started to move inside.

"I'll go in first," Sam said sharply, grabbing his arm.

He started to protest, but silently nodded and stepped back. Sam proceeded slowly into the darkness. Her flashlight illuminated only a little way in front of her. She motioned for him to stay at the entrance while she looked around. The mine started to angle downward just inside the door. She stopped to pick up several small rocks that had obviously fallen from the ceiling.

"I think we have a winner here!" She called back to Kempson. "This looks like Naquadah to me. We'll need to test it out, but it looks pretty pure. I think we're safe coming on in and looking around. Seems to be stable."

Larry moved into the opening and flashed his light around. "I think you're right. This looks like the samples I've seen." He began to get excited at the find.

"Hold on," she cautioned. There may not be much left. Remember, this mine was abandoned. There has to be a reason they left!"

"Oh, yeah," he sobered, still inspecting the area inside the entrance.

"Cheer up! We're here. It's a nice day. We've had a nice walk. The company is good." He looked startled and blushed. "Maybe we should spend the night in here. We don't have but about another hour of daylight, so let's set up camp just inside. We won't need a tent since we have cover. We do have our sleeping bags. I bet we need them after the sun goes down!"

Sam stepped outside the mine to radio Teal'c and Daniel while Kempson started a fire near the entrance of the mine to prepare dinner.

"Daniel, Teal'c. Come in."

"We read you, Major Carter. Is everything well?" Teal'c answered immediately.

"We're at the mine and I think we were right. Looks like naquadah, and pretty pure. We're setting up for the night inside the mine and will try to go deeper in tomorrow. How are the ruins – and how's Daniel?"

"You know DanielJackson. He is unaware of anything other than the pillars. I am trying to get him to assist with preparing camp. Perhaps you can help?"

"Give him the radio, Teal'c" Sam laughed. Upon hearing his voice, she turned into commander mode. "Daniel, get busy with camp. Those pillars will be there tomorrow morning and you need to get settled before dark. The temperature will drop considerably after the suns go down. Now, Daniel!"

"OK, Sam," he enthused. "It's just so fascinating! The hieroglyphics tell…"

Sam cut him off. "NOW, Daniel!"

"Yes, sir!" He muttered.

Sam grinned. "Report in at 0800 or before if you need anything." She told them. "Carter out."

She turned to Kempson. "So what's for dinner?"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N - Sorry this chapter is soo short. Plan to update again before the weeked is over - if RL doesn't get in the way! Thanks for your review and your patience!

General O'Neill was sitting in his office trying to read reports from other SGC teams when the red phone on his desk rang.

"Great," he said aloud. How did one answer the phone to the President? Hello, Pres? No, that didn't sound right. How ya' doin, sir? Not right either. He was shaken out of his thoughts by the second ring. Taking a deep breath, he picked up the phone.

"General O'Neill," he answered, hoping it was the right thing to say.

"Second day on the job sir, and it's not too bad, so far. I particularly enjoy the never-ending stack of paperwork. Can't wait to get up in the morning to get started." His sarcasm was lost on the president who changed topics almost immediately.

"Yes, sir. So you got my paperwork!" He paused to listen. "She's offworld right now. You know, routine mission to check out an old temple and mineral samples. No bad guys in sight!"

"At least I hope there are no bad guys there, " he muttered to himself. With that thought, a seed of worry started to niggle at the back of his mind. He tore his attention back to what the President was saying.

"She is a very valuable asset to the SGC – and to the Air Force." He paused to listen and a grin broke onto his face. "I'm happy you agree, sir. I will be glad to handle the presentation sometime in the near future. I would like to try to get her father here for the ceremony if I can." He paused again. " Yes, sir. I will give her your best when she gets back from offworld. Thank you, sir"

He slowly hung up the phone still wearing his grin.

"How about that…. Lt. Colonel Carter!" He couldn't wait to tell her. But as his grin was getting bigger he felt a shiver run through him. The grin faltered and he hoped they would return soon…and be alright.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sam tossed and turned on the hard ground. The mine was dark. From where she lay just inside the entrancem she could see a glow from the embers of the fire they had left burning off to one side. She could see starlight from where she lay. The night sky was sprinkled with stars, but the planet had no moon. As tired as she was, sleep would not come. She had begun to have a bad feeling right after dinner. It wasn't the food. Kempson actually made the MRE's taste less offensive. Or maybe it was his company that helped. Once he had gotten over his apparent awe of being in her presence he was good company. He made her laugh, telling stories of some of the places he had lived. Sam reciprocated by sharing some of her stories.

Sometime during the evening she became quiet, withdrawn, sensing something, but unable to figure out what. Kempson noticed something was bothering her, but didn't pry. She suggested they get some sleep so that they would be fresh in the morning and he told her good night, climbing into his sleeping bag per her orders while she checked the perimeter of the camp. Nothing was out of place and the night was very quiet. No animal sounds, just the wind through the scrub. She chose to skip the nightly watch as everything seemed calm.

She gave a big sigh as she turned over for what felt like the hundreth time. The uneasy feeling persisted. Finally, she sat up and began to extricate herself from the sleeping bag. Her radio chattered.

"MajorCarter," Teal'c intoned. Leaping up, she moved to the entrance of the mine.

"Go ahead, Teal'c," she responded.

"Daniel Jackson has been bitten by some sort of insect," Teal'c replied. "I must get him to the gate as soon as possible. He is having some difficulties breathing."

Sam switched into high gear. "Have you used the epi pin on him?"

"Yes, MajorCarter, I have. He is better at the moment. I fear that his condition will decline once that is out of his system."

"Ok. Start back to the gate. We'll get started right away. Go ahead and go through when you get there. We'll be right behind you. Carter out."

"I understand MajorCarter. I will alert General O'Neill that you will follow."

Sam moved back into the mine. Kempson, having heard the conversation, had the flashlights out and was already getting the sleeping bags ready for travel. They both felt the ground beneath them tremble. It was over almost as soon as they realized it had happened.

"Did you just feel that?" Larry asked, his voice shaking a little as he handed her a flashlight.

"Yeah, at least I think I did," Sam replied. "Let's get this stuff together and get out of here."

Another tremor shook the mine. Kempson looked nervously around him.

"Forget this stuff. Let's go," Sam shouted over the increasing noise the tremor was causing. She started towards the entrance when she heard a crack from overhead. Shining her light up, she saw that one of the timbers holding the ceiling had started to splinter. Larry was directly under it and was unaware of what was going on, looking around wildly. Sam gave him a mighty shove, propelling him out the entrance onto the shaley ground outside. Before she could get herself clear of the entrance, the timber and rock came crashing down towards her. She was blocked from getting outside with Kempson, so she dove back into the mine away from the collapsing entrance. Pain enveloped her body as the ceiling began to rain down on her and something sharp contacted with her head. The last thing she remembered was relief that she had gotten him out of the way. Then darkness claimed her.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for all the review - I love 'em and keep 'em coming!

Chapter 7

Kempson rolled and slid down the slope, unable to stop. The skin of his hands scraped against the rock as he tried to find a handhold to slow his descent. Finally, he slowed to a stop. After taking a deep breath, he took mental inventory of his body. He had bumped his head, his hands would never be the same, and, ow, his ankle must have been twisted. Looking around, he expected Major Carter in a similar state, but couldn't see her anywhere. He called her name, but got no response. Not knowing where she could be, he managed to pull himself up and start to limp and slide back towards the mine.

It took a few minutes to make the trek back up the slope. He kept calling out to her to no avail. Once he got to the entrance, or where the entrance had been, he stopped. There was no way into the mine. He looked around at the remnants of the fire. This had to be the place. The entrance had collapsed and rocks of all sizes filled what had been the opening. He dropped to his knees and started digging frantically, all the while calling his CO's name.

As if from a great distance, Sam heard someone calling her. She tried to call back, but found her voice weak. Opening her eyes, she could see no light. Complete blackness surrounded her. She was lying on her stomach on hard, rocky ground. Her head throbbed. Every breath was agony and she felt as though she was breathing in water. The air was thick with dust. She started to cough and her chest exploded with pain. She realized that she was having difficulty getting a good breath and then she remembered where she was. The mine. A cave in. Great!

Tentatively, she pulled her left hand to her face to check for injuries. Her hand encountered something wet on her forehead. She hissed in pain as the fingers probed a long cut. She started to move her right arm, but again, pain made her shudder. She put her head back down on the ground to sort out what had happened. She started to roll over, but found she couldn't move. Her arms were free, but her right one seemed to be broken. She could move her head, but otherwise seemed to be trapped. She definitely had a concussion from whatever hit her head and probably some damage to her ribs if her breathing was any indication. She could feel the blood on her face from her head wound. Now for her legs. She attempted to move them, but felt nothing. She felt no pain, nor was she able to shift them at all. In fact, she couldn't feel them. For a moment, panic started to grip her. The darkness suffocated her. She was going to die here…

Then she heard it. It seemed to come from far away. Quickly, she stuffed the panic back down and started thinking about survival. She remembered shoving Kempson out the opening before everything went back.

"Major Carter?" The voice sounded unsure, worried. Sam's mind kicked into command mode.

"Captain?" She called back surprised at how weak it sounded. She heard her name repeated. Obviously he hadn't heard her,

Gathering her strength, she tried again. "Captain Kempson. Are you alright?"

"Oh, thank God! Major, I couldn't find you. Where are you?"

"I'm in the mine. Are you injured?"

"Just scrapes and cuts and an ankle that's getting bigger every second, but I'll live. What's your situation, ma'am?"

"Captain, I'm trapped. Contact Teal'c and Daniel on your radio."

Kempson reached to his pocket to key his mike – and found his pocket empty. He remembered taking it off when he lay down to sleep. And that's where the radio was now – inside the mine.

"Can't do that Ma'am. My radio is beside my sleeping bag – in there with you. What about yours?"

Sam knew that hers was no longer in her vest pocket, or she would be able to feel as she was lying on her front. No radio. So she was officially stuck.

"Go back to the SGC and tell them what happened. They will bring help, Larry."

"No, Major. I'll start digging right now." She could hear sounds as he tore into the rocks, trying to move them to get to her.

"Negative, Captain. It would take too long to get through that rockfall. I can barely hear you, so it must be huge. Go to the SGC and bring back help." She could hear him continue to attack the rocks from the outside, ignoring what she said… or maybe he couldn't hear her. She tried again, using all the strength she could muster to make herself heard.

"Captain Kempson. You will leave immediately and go back through the gate to the SGC and apprise them of the situation. That is an order. Do you understand?"

"Major, I can't leave you here!"

"That is an order, CAPTAIN! Go now!" She practically shouted. Then, in a softer voice, she said, "Larry, I'm hurt. I buried under rocks and can't get myself out. My arm is hurt, probably broken, and I hit my head. I can't help you at all. Please, just go and let them know what happened. They will send help. Do you have the GDO?"

Panic overtook him. It was in his pack…inside the mine. "No, Major. It's in there with you."

"Gate to PX2-575. There's an emergency transmitter there. You can use it to get home. Now get going."

Kempson obviously didn't want to leave, but he remembered the General's words. 'She says jump, you jump!' Still, he hesitated. She sensed it from inside the mine.

"Larry, I'm not going anywhere. Even if you could get me out, I couldn't make it to the gate without more help. I can't feel my legs, Larry." He could hear the fear in her voice. "I can't reach my radio and I don't know where the canteens or lights ended up. I'm stuck here until you get help. Please go, now!" The last sentence came out almost as a sob.

"Major, I'm going now. It will take me a while to get back to the gate but I'll move as fast as possible. Hold on. We'll be back as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Captain. I'll be here." She chuckled to her self and winced as her head reminded her of her injuries. " Be careful."

Weariness came with the pain. The adrenalin high was wearing off and the pain was becoming more intense. Her arm throbbed. Her chest twinged with every breath. Whenever she tried to lift her head, dizziness erupted.

"Sleep," she thought. "I'll just take a little nap…" Her last thought as she drifted off was that she shouldn't sleep with a head injury but at the moment she was too tired to care.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N - I've got to tell you - these reviews are addicting! Thank you all soooooo very much for your kind reviews! Forgot when I started posting - I don't own 'em(wished I owned Jack!) I'm just playing with them - and I'll try to be nicer to them! Thanks again, everybody!

* * *

Chapter 8

O'Neill heard the klaxons go off and the Stargate engaqge. He hurried to the control room. OK, so it was 5 a.m. and he had yet to go to bed, but hey, General's had lots of paperwork to do. He wouldn't admit, even to himself, the bad feeling that had been bothering him all night.

"Any idea who it is?" He asked Harriman, also still on duty at 5 a.m.

"Just got SG-1's IDC, sir", Walter replied. "Opening iris now."

Jack's unease ratcheted up another notch. They were very early – and what would bring them home at this ungodly hour? He immediately ran down the steps to the embarkation room.

As he reached the ramp, a figure came through, carrying another. O'Neill immediately recognized Teal'c and his fear leapt into full bloom.

"Report," he barked.

"O'Neill. DanielJackson was bitten by some sort of insect. I have used appropriate first aid, but his condition worsens."

Before the General could utter a sound, Harriman requested medical assistance in the gateroom. Teal'c lowered Daniel to the floor. Jack could see how pale his friend was and silently urged the doctor to hurry.

"Where's Carter and Kempson?"

"I contacted them to apprise them of the situation and expect them to follow shortly. Major Carter said they would be leaving immediately. They were slightly closer to the gate than we were," Teal'c replied, looking unconsciously at the gate as if expecting it to burst into action as he watched. O'Neill unwillingly followed suit.

Janet Frasier came bustling into the gateroom at that point and started her work on Daniel. After taking some vital signs and getting a good look at him, she stood up, motioning her crew to get him on a gurney and take him to the infirmary.

"Doc, how is he?" O'Neill asked, worry edging his voice.

"Well, looks like Teal'c did the right thing. His breathing is ok, pulse steady. We'll work up a tox screen to see what's going on, but I think he will be OK with a little time. I'll keep you posted."

"Thanks, I appreciate that!" O'Neill let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Now we just need to get the rest of SG-1 back and I can go to bed!" He moved back to the control room to sit, to wait for her…er… the remainder of his team….er, her team to return.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N - Thanks again, EVERYBODY who has been reviewing. Much, much appreciated! Sorry these chapters are so short - just seems like a logical place to break...Please continue to review - I need my fix!

* * *

Chapter 9

Captain Larry Kempson stumbled as rapidly as possible towards the stargate. The first sun was just beginning to rise, making his way easier. Now at least he could see! The journey down the mountains that they had climbed the day before had been nothing short of a nightmare. He couldn't recall how many times he had fallen, drug himself back up and then fallen again. His ankle was twice normal size and walking was a struggle. The cuts on his hands and body were bloody, but not life threatening. He knew he was pushing himself harder than he ever had before, but he would NOT be responsible for Major Carter's death. She was the brightest that Earth had to offer and he had felt honored just to be in her presence. Now, she was depending on him to get her home alive. He WOULD NOT FAIL!

He shambled along as fast as he could, estimating, and praying that the gate was just ahead. When it came into sight, he let out a sigh of relief. Quickly, even before taking a break to catch his breath, he dialed P2X-575 as the Major had ordered and threw himself through the wormhole.

Quickly orienting himself as soon as the wormhole spit him out, he located the emergency transmitter and dialed the gate, putting in the emergency IDC.

General O'Neill was jerked from his near doze in the control room by the klaxons urgent call. It had been several hours since Teal'c and Daniel had returned and he had kept telling himself that the rest of SG-1 would be right behind them. Refusing to go back to his office, he had alternately paced then called the infirmary to check on Daniel. Once assured that Daniel was truly stable, he stopped trying to hide his concern and succumbed to inactivity. Jumping to his feet he was at Harriman's side in moments.

"Got a positive IDC?" He asked quietly, voice controlled tightly.

"Yes sir. It's the emergency box on P2X-575. Shall I open the iris?"

"What teams are out?" O'Neill asked, apprehension edging his voice. Sam wouldn't need to go to the emergency site unless….

"Only SG-9 and they are at the Alpha site," Harriman replied. "Sir, I need to know what to do here!"

"Yeah, go ahead, open her up," Jack replied, lost in thought. As he watched, Kempson staggered through the gate, collapsing on the ramp like a rag doll. O'Neill leapt from his chair and raced down the steps, meeting him before he was able to stumble to his feet.

"Where's Carter? What happened? Report, Captain!" O'Neill barked, barely giving him time to catch a breath.

"We have to go back now, sir!" Kempson gasped out. "Major Carter is trapped. The entrance to the mine collapsed and she…I, I, I… she can't move!"

Brigadier General Jack O'Neill felt his heart shatter. For a moment, he was unable to formulate what he had just been told. The bad feeling he had been harboring proved all too correct. She was hurt…and he wasn't there to help her. It was deathly quiet in the control room while his mind wrapped itself around what he had been told. Suddenly, he knew exactly what to do.

"Then let's go dig her out. Time's a wasting!" Striding up the stairs to the control room he reached for the phone. "SG-13, SG-15, Dr. Frasier, report to the briefing room. NOW!"


End file.
